<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tränen by kessM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918556">Tränen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM'>kessM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe, But they find each other again, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Amnesia, by chance, one believes the other is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3</p><p>Alles was ihm die Polizei noch überreichen konnte, war ein von Hitze verbogener und leicht angekohlter Ausweis...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm’ ich auch keins...</p><p>„wörtl. Rede“<br/>‚Gedanken’<br/>und der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silbern umschmeichelte das Mondlicht die engumschlungenen Körper. Ließ Schweißperlen aufblitzen wie feiner Diamantenstaub. <br/>Sacht wehte eine Briese zum Fenster rein. Bauschte den hauchzarten Vorhang. Spielte mit dem Moskitonetz, welches das große Bett umhüllte. Doch brachte sie keinerlei Erfrischung. Dafür war es zu schwül. Die Hitze des Tages schien der Kühle der Nacht nicht weichen zu wollen.<br/>Träge räkelten sich die Körper im seidigen Laken. Zärtliche Finger strichen langsam über die feuchte Haut des anderen. Brachten ihn trotz der Erschöpfung zum beben. Ein wohliger Seufzer durchbrach die Stille der Nacht, als sich eine Hand vorwitzig zwischen die Beine seines Gegenübers stahl. </p><p>„Du schaffst es doch immer wieder...“</p><p>Augen, Amethysten gleich, blitzten erfreut auf. Die Hand, welche er auf Schenkeln ruhen hatte, die nicht ihm gehörten, fuhr weiter aufwärts. <br/>Entlockten seinem Geliebten weitere Laute des Wohlbehagens. <br/>Schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und umschloss zärtlich die Hoden seines Gegenübers. Massierte sie leicht. Widmete ihnen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. </p><p>„W- wenn das so w-weiter geht, bekomm’ ich n- n- noch ne Herzattacke... bei d- der Hitze...“, stammelte der Liebkoste.</p><p>Lächelnd versiegelte er die Lippen des Anderen mit einem Kuss. Brachte ihn so zum schweigen. Und zum Genießen. </p><p>Vorsichtig arbeitete er sich zur harten Erregung vor. <br/>Strich einem Federnhauch gleich auf und ab. <br/>Spürte an seinen Fingerspitzen die ersten Tropfen der Lust. <br/>Genüsslich führte er sie zu seinen Lippen. Kostete von ihnen und küsste  darauf seinen Geliebten. So kam jener in den Genuss sich selbst zu schmecken, während die Hand mit ihrer wohligen Massage weiter machte.</p><p>Der Atem seines Geliebten beschleunigte sich. <br/>Versuchte etwas Sauerstoff aus der trüben Suppe zu filtern.<br/>Die Lungen damit zu füllen. Der Erregung Herr zu werden. </p><p>Doch die Hand gewährte ihm keine Gnade. <br/>Immer weiter führte sie ihr zärtliches Spiel. <br/>Immer höher stauten sich seine Gefühle. </p><p>Seine Lungen kamen mit der Beschaffung des Sauerstoffes nicht mehr hinterher. Benommen ließ er sich in den verführerischen Liebestaumel ziehen. Spürte Lava durch seine Adern rinnen. Alles konzentrierte sich auf den Punkt zwischen seinen Beinen. Alles ausgelöst durch eine sanft liebkosende Hand. Sein Herzschlag glich einem Presslufthammer. <br/>Immer mehr verfiel er den rhythmischen Bewegungen der Hand. <br/>Bis er endlich in einem befreiten Stöhnen seine Erlösung fand.</p><p>„Viel hätt’ zum Tode nicht mehr gefehlt...“</p><p>Lächelnd küsste sein Geliebter ihn: </p><p>„Eine schöne Art zu sterben. Oder nicht?“</p><p>Saphire blitzten trotz ihrer Erschöpfung belustigt auf:</p><p>„Wenn ich sterbe, dann in deinen Armen...“</p><p>Ein dunkler Haarschopf bettete sich auf seine Schulter.<br/>Lippen hauchten einen kurzen Kuss auf seine verschwitzte Haut:</p><p>„Doch hoffentlich noch nicht so schnell...“</p><p>Er hob das Kinn des Kleineren. <br/>Verstrickte ihn in ein behutsames Zungenspiel.</p><p>„Mit dir an meiner Seite bestimmt nicht...“</p><p>Obwohl das Klima feuchtwarm zu nennen war, kuschelten sich beide eng aneinander. Schlangen ihre Arme fest um den Körper des Anderen. So, als wollten sie dem Schicksal zeigen, dass sie ihn nie loslassen würden. Nie...</p><p> </p><p>„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen. Oder?“</p><p>Bevor er reagieren konnte, schnellte eine Hand von hinten heran und klappte seinen Laptop zu. Sein Geliebter schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. Da sie beide bei dem Klima nur Shorts trugen, spürten sie die zarte Haut des jeweils anderen.  </p><p>„Wir. Sind. Hier. Im. Urlaub.“, versuchte ihm der Kleinere amüsiert zu erklären. </p><p>Aufseufzend meinte Seto: </p><p>„Du hast ja recht. Entschuldige bitte.“</p><p>Er drehte sich auf seinem Hocker um und umarmte Yugi. Lehnte seine Stirn an seine Brust. Lauschte seinem ruhigen Herzschlag. </p><p>„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, brauchen wir Vorräte. Lass uns ein Shirt überwerfen und in die Stadt fahren. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, steigt dort heute eh ein Stadtfest. Wir können uns unter die einheimische Bevölkerung mischen und ein bisschen den Alltag vergessen. Was meinst du?“</p><p>Kaum vorgeschlagen, schwangen sich die beiden jungen Männer in den Jeep. Sie machten zur Zeit Urlaub auf einer kleinen Insel im Pazifik. Nicht weit vom Festland entfernt und doch hatte sich das Eiland seinen eigentümlichen Charme erhalten können und wurde auch sonst nicht von Touristen überrannt. Vielleicht, weil sie einfach zu abseits von den üblichen Reise- Routen lag. </p><p>Die beiden hatten ihren Abschluss mit Bravour bestanden und gönnten sich zur Erholung nach dem ganzen Prüfungsstress einfach einen Inselurlaub. </p><p>Während sich Seto in das Gewühl der großen Markthalle stürzte, um frisches Obst und Gemüse so günstig wie möglich einzukaufen, schlenderte Yugi gemächlich zum einzigen Delikatessen- Laden der kleinen Stadt. Besorgte die ein oder andere neckische Kleinigkeit. Er lächelte bei der Vorstellung, Seto in den Menschenmassen stehen und wie jeden anderen Mensch auch um die Preise feilschen zu sehen. Klar waren das nicht die Beträge, mit denen er es sonst zu tun hatte. Doch der Jung- Unternehmer hatte ihm erklärt, dass es ihm einfach Spaß machte, mit diesen unverfälschten Menschen zu handeln. Sie hatten nichts von der Glattheit, Abgebrühtheit und Falschheit eines Top- Managers. Sie fuchtelten mit den Armen. Jede kleinste Regung war in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Händler und Käufer peitschten sich gegenseitig hoch. Der eine um den höchstmöglichen und der Andere einen möglichst niedrigen Preis zu erzielen. Schließlich traf man sich in der Mitte und beide warens zufrieden. Genau das Gegenteil der Welt, in der er sonst unterwegs war. </p><p>Er schmunzelte bei dem Bild, welches seine Phantasie in sein Hirn projizierte:   </p><p>Seto als Marktschreier auf dem Dominoer- Großmarkt.</p><p>Plötzlich unterbrach ein gewaltiger Knall seine Überlegungen.<br/>Die Erde bebte leicht unter seinen Füssen. Und machte ihm so wieder bewusst, dass er sich eigentlich nur auf einer kleinen Insel befand.</p><p>Er hob den Blick und entdeckte eine gewaltige schwarze Rauchwolke gen Himmel steigen. Aus der Richtung in der die Markthalle lag. </p><p>‚SETO!!!’</p><p>Keuchend erreichte er den Platz, an dem einst eine große Halle stand. <br/>Jetzt flammte dort ein gewaltiges Inferno. Heizte der flirrenden Luft noch mehr ein. </p><p> </p><p>Alles was ihm die Polizei noch überreichen konnte, war ein von Hitze verbogener und leicht angekohlter Ausweis. Sie hatten ihn nicht weit vom Explosionsherd gefunden. Es sei ein Wunder, dass er relativ unversehrt war. Doch sie machten ihm keine Hoffnung. Sollte sich der Besitzer tatsächlich so nah bei der Explosion befunden haben, dann würde von <br/>ihm nichts mehr übrig sein. </p><p>Das Plastikkärtchen an sich gepresst, fiel Yugi in sich zusammen. <br/>Tränen netzten seine Wangen. Hörten nicht mehr auf zu fließen. </p><p>Er konnte nicht schreien. <br/>Er konnte nicht fluchen. <br/>Nicht mit dem Schicksal hadern. <br/>Nicht auf etwas einprügeln. </p><p>Nur die Tränen flossen.<br/>Leise und still.<br/>Tränkten den ausgedörrten Boden mit Wasser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er wusste nicht, wie er es nach Hause zurück geschafft hat.<br/>Alles verschwamm. Die Konturen verwischten.</p><p>Nur ein Gedanke beseelte ihn:<br/>Mokuba selbst zu erzählen, was passiert war. <br/>Er wollte nicht, dass der Kleine den Tod seines Bruders aus den Medien erfuhr. </p><p>Wie im Nebel fuhr er zur der Villa, die ihm in den letzten zwei Jahren zu einem Heim geworden ist. Einem Heim, in dem er sich geborgen und behütet gefühlt hatte. Jetzt würde ihm das Haus mit Sicherheit leer vorkommen. Trotz der ganzen Angestellten. Trotz Mokuba. </p><p> </p><p>Freudig überrascht rannte ihm Mokuba entgegen:</p><p>„Wolltet ihr nicht erst nächste Woche wiederkommen? Wie war’s denn? Boah, bist du braun geworden. Hat Seto auch endlich mal Farbe bekommen?“</p><p>Der jüngere Kaiba sprudelte nur so vor Leben und Energie.<br/>Schwungvoll hakte er sich bei Yugi ein und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. </p><p>„Nun erzähl schon. Ward ihr tauchen? Ist das Meer wirklich azurblau?“</p><p>Der Wissensdrang des Kleinen schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. <br/>Als Yugi immer noch nicht auf seine Fragen reagierte, nahm er sich die Zeit den Älteren genauer anzusehen. Dabei fiel ihm die unnatürliche Blässe unter der Bräune auf. Die Augenringe. Das leichte Zittern des ganzen Körpers. Als könnte Yugi nur mit Mühe große Gefühle im Zaum halten. </p><p>„Yugi?“, erkundigte er sich leise beim Geliebten seines Bruders.</p><p>Jener nahm ihn jetzt in den Arm. <br/>Mit leiser Stimme fing Yugi an zu berichten. Nicht mitbekommend, dass sich die Tränen wieder einen Weg über seine Wangen suchten.</p><p>Yugi hatte geendet und es herrschte unnatürliche Stille im Raum. <br/>Nur das Ticken der schweren Standuhr erklang lauter als sonst. Schien keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühlslage der beiden Jungen nehmen zu wollen. Dann durchriss ein fassungsloses: „A- aber das kann doch nicht sein!“ die stille Ruhe im Raum. Gefolgt von tiefen Schluchzern und Schniefern.</p><p>Yugi konnte nichts weiter tun, als den jüngeren Kaiba festzuhalten. <br/>Er wusste nicht ob es als Trost reichte.<br/>Doch zu mehr war er momentan selber nicht in der Lage. </p><p> </p><p>Ziellos schlenderte Yugi durch die Stadt.<br/>Er hatte sich innerhalb von zwei Jahren das zweite Mal um eine Beerdigung kümmern müssen. Die erste seines Lebens von seinem Großvater. Die zweite von seinem Geliebten. Er betete darum, dass die nächste seine eigene sein würde. Die würde er nämlich nicht planen müssen. </p><p>Mokuba wusste er daheim in guten Händen. <br/>Rose, das Hausmädchen, würde gut auf ihren jungen Herrn acht geben. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Also konnte er sicher sein, dass Mokuba unter Aufsicht nichts Dummes anstellen würde. Doch wer würde... könnte... ihn davon abhalten?</p><p>Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als ein Arm um seine Schulter gelegt wurde:</p><p>„Hey Alter! Wo hastn die letzte Zeit so gesteckt?“, begrüßte ihn Joey überschwänglich.</p><p>Müde winkte Yugi ab. Rang sich ein verunglücktes Lächeln ab:</p><p>„Hier und dort.“</p><p>„Sag’ ma, haste das auch schon gehört? Lief die ganze Zeit im Fernsehen und Radio. Kaiba solls erwischt haben. Die arme Sau...“</p><p>Er schien nicht zu merken, wie sein bester Kumpel unter seinem Arm zusammenzuckte. Munter plauderte er weiter. Stellte Vermutungen über die Zukunft Mokubas und Kaiba Corp. an. </p><p>„Heute Abend soll ja Testamentseröffnung sein. Das son junger Spund schon eins hatte? Aber bei den Superreichen läuft ja eh alles anders ab- nich wahr, Alter?“</p><p>Bleich wand sich Angesprochener aus der Umarmung des Kumpels. </p><p>„’tschulidge bitte Joey. Mir geht’s momentan nicht so gut. Ich geh’ dann mal...“</p><p>Baff schaute der Blondschopf dem Kleineren hinterher.</p><p>‚Was geht denn nu ab?’</p><p> </p><p>Er konnte Joey keinen Vorwurf machen. <br/>Schließlich wusste niemand von ihrer Beziehung. <br/>Sah man mal von Mokuba und den Hausangestellten ab.</p><p>Es war nicht so, dass sie sich ihrer Liebe schämten.<br/>Es war einfach eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen. </p><p>Seto stand im Interesse der öffentlichen Medien. <br/>Er war bekannt für seine eiskalte Arroganz... gewesen.<br/>Man hätte ihn gut gegen Seto verwenden können. <br/>Schließlich wäre er sein Schwachpunkt... gewesen.</p><p>An ihn in Vergangenheitsform zu denken, führte Yugi seinen Verlust noch  deutlicher vor Augen. Doch er konnte nicht mitten auf der Strasse zusammenbrechen. Deswegen schleppte er sich weiter. Musste wenigstens die Testamentseröffnung mitmachen. Mokuba zur Seite stehen.</p><p> </p><p>„Meine Herren, bevor ich das Testament verlese, bin ich beauftragt, Ihnen das hier zu überreichen.“ Damit überreichte der Notar Yugi einen schweren versiegelten Büttenumschlag. </p><p>Mokuba an seiner Seite stierte hohlwangig mit leeren Augen geradeaus. <br/>Der Verlust seines Bruders war zuviel für ihn. <br/>Es würden wohl Jahre vergehen müssen, bis diese Narbe zumindest geschlossen sein würde. Genau wie bei ihm.</p><p>Bedächtig brach er das Siegel. <br/>Faltete langsam das gelblich schimmernde Bütten auseinander.<br/>Erkannte die saubere, gerade Handschrift seines Geliebten.</p><p>„Yugi,</p><p>da Du diesen Brief in Deinen Händen hältst, ist davon auszugehen, dass ich Tod bin. Männer wie ich haben keine hohe Lebenserwartung.“</p><p>Hier konnte er das süffisante Lächeln Setos geradezu sehen.</p><p>„Der Tod Deines Großvaters diente damals als Auslöser, Dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Du hattest ihn die ganze Zeit begleitet. Ihm bei den Chemo- Therapien zur Seite gestanden. Ihn gepflegt, als er bettlägerig wurde. Das zerrte an Deinen Kräften. Damals fing ich an, Dir näher zu kommen. Wollte Dich unterstützten. Dir zeigen, dass Du trotz allem nicht allein dastehst. Warum ich ausgerechnet die Beerdigung Deines Großvaters wählte Dir zu sagen: Ich liebe Dich? Weil ich Angst um Dich hatte. Du standest damals einem Schatten Deiner Selbst vor dem geöffneten Grab. Stiertest mit leeren Augen auf den Sarg. Ich hatte Angst, dass Du Dich gleich daneben legen würdest. Ich musste Dir zeigen, dass nicht alle Wärme aus Deinem Leben gewichen war. Nicht alle Liebe. Musste Dich ins Leben zurückholen, da Du dem Tode näher standest. <br/>Auch wenn Du damals nicht auf meine Worte reagiertest, bemerkte ich das Sehnen, im hintersten Winkel Deiner unergründlichen wunderschönen Augen versteckt. Das Sehnen nach Gefühl. Geborgenheit. Wärme. Ruhe.<br/>Nach und nach schaffte ich es, Dich von der Echtheit meiner Worte und Gefühle zu überzeugen. Ich sorgte dafür, dass Dich das Jugendamt in Ruhe ließ. Denn ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, was in diesen Heimen abgeht. Die Zeit mit Dir war die Schönste meines Lebens. Mich reut nicht ein einziger Tag. Auch wenn oft die Fetzen zwischen uns flogen- denn dafür sind wir beide viel zu dickschädlig- Ich liebe Dich.</p><p>Jetzt bin ich fort.<br/>Niemand mehr da, der Dich auffängt. <br/>Alles was ich Dir noch geben kann sind Mokuba und meine Firma.<br/>Bitte achte gut auf beides. Ich weiß, dass Du es schaffen wirst.</p><p>In Liebe</p><p>Seto“     </p><p>Seto- er hatte mit seinem Vornamen unterschrieben!<br/>Normalerweise setzte er unter Briefe immer nur Kaiba. <br/>Zur Not ein S. Kaiba. Niemals seinen Vornamen.</p><p>Das Bütten in seiner Hand schien Zentner zu wiegen.<br/>Langsam sank es in seinen Schoss. <br/>Das schwere Papier genetzt mit seinen Tränen. </p><p>Fürsorglich legte er einen Arm um Mokuba.<br/>Der Kleine war jetzt alles was ihm noch geblieben war. Alles.<br/>Es würde zum Leben reichen müssen. <br/>Seto hatte ihn darum gebeten.<br/>Er würde versuchen sein Bestes zu geben.</p><p>Das Beamten- Latein rauschte an ihm vorbei. <br/>Die wichtigsten Punkte lauteten, dass er, Yugi, zum Vormund von Mokuba erklärt wird und solange den Firmenvorsitz zu übernehmen habe, bis der jüngere Kaiba sein Studium abgeschlossen hätte. Doch bat ihn das Testament, danach weiterhin als Berater zu Verfügung zu stehen. <br/>Der Rest glich einem juristischen Wirrwarr. <br/>Er war froh, als er alle Unterschriften getätigt hatte und er mit Mokuba allein im Zimmer zurückblieb. Sanft zog er den vierzehnjährigen in seine Arme. Strich ihm mitfühlend über den Rücken. Er wusste was es für einen jungen Menschen bedeutete die einzige und geliebte Bezugsperson zu verlieren. Und er wusste auch, wie wichtig es war, in dieser Zeit jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben. </p><p>Doch er würde nie wieder jemanden an seiner Seite haben. <br/>Sein Herz ist diesmal endgültig mitbegraben worden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mit geschlossenen Augen saß Yugi leicht angespannt in dem großen Ledersessel. Es war sein zweiter Tag in der Firma. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er ein paar Minuten für sich hatte. </p><p>Er hatte sich gestern dem Vorstand präsentiert und er hatte sich wie ein Schaf unter Wölfen gefühlt. Misstrauisch haben sie ihn beäugt. Abgeschätzt, was er- Grünschnabel- auf dem Kasten hätte. <br/>Nach den ersten Sekunden haben sie ihn wohl als harmlos abgeheftet, denn sie lehnten sich entspannt zurück. Sie dachten, sie würden leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben. Falsch gedacht! </p><p>Die ersten fünf Minuten waren kaum vorüber, da kuschten sie schon vor ihm. So, wie sie auch vor Seto gekuscht sind. </p><p>Sie hatten versucht ihn über den Tisch zu ziehen. <br/>Doch er hat seine ganze Wut und Trauer zusammengebündelt und sie ihnen eiskalt vor die Füße geschleudert. Verächtlich. Stärke demonstrierend. Stärke, die er gar nicht besaß. Stärke, die er mehr wie alles andere vermisste. Seine Stärke. </p><p>Wenn er alle Ereignisse ganz weit von sich schob, hatte er das Gefühl ihn ganz nah bei sich zu spüren. Seine zärtlichen Hände auf seiner Haut. Die Lippen, die es so gut verstanden ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, liebkosend in seinem Gesicht. Seine Zunge, welche warme Spuren auf ihm hinterlassend, jeden Zentimeter von ihm auskostete. Sein Atem, welcher sanft sein Ohr streifte. Ihm heiße Liebesschwüre zuraunte. <br/>Das Gefühl des Einssein.<br/>Frei trotz der Bindung an den Anderen. <br/>Sicher. Dem Geliebten blind vertrauend. </p><p>Die Arme fest um sich geschlungen, klappte Yugi in sich zusammen. Trockene Schluchzer entrangen sich seiner rauen Kehle. <br/>Er vermisste diesen kalten- sanften- ignoranten- aufmerksamen- harten- verschmusten- dickköpfigen- phantasievollen... Bastard. </p><p>Warum hat ihm niemand gesagt, dass Liebe so weh tun kann? Die Seele bis ins Innerste zerreißen kann? Das Herz zum Stillstand bewegen kann?  </p><p>Der Tod seines Großvaters hatte ihm Seto ins Leben geführt. <br/>Eine Tragödie brachte neues Glück.<br/>Das neue Glück eine erneute Tragödie.</p><p>Und nun?<br/>Was war ihm geblieben?</p><p> </p><p>Energisch klopfte jemand an die Tür.<br/>Forderte Einlass. Verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit.<br/>So würde es jetzt weiter gehen. <br/>Immer wieder würde jemand nach einer Minute in seinem vollgestopften Terminkalender haschen. Ihn somit bis zur völligen Erschöpfung treiben. Und so gewährleisten, dass er Abends fast bewusstlos in sein Bett fiel.<br/>Das große leere Bett. <br/>Keine Kraft mehr zum Nachdenken. Zum Vermissen.<br/>Einzig der warme Körper Mokubas, welcher sich mitten in der Nacht an ihn kuscheln würde, würde ihn vom Erfrieren abhalten. Ein wenig menschliche Wärme nahe bringen.  </p><p>Ruckartig setzte er sich zurecht.<br/>Wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.<br/>Seto hatte ihm Mokuba und sein Imperium anvertraut. <br/>Er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.</p><p>Äußerlich gefasst bat er den Besucher ein. </p><p> </p><p>Zwei Jahre waren seit der Beerdigung vergangen. <br/>Er und Mokuba hatten sich zusammengerauft und er hatte die Firma noch nicht in den Bankrott getrieben. </p><p>Die tiefe Leere in seinem Herzen war geblieben. <br/>Doch betäubte er sie mit Arbeit. </p><p>Nun stand eine Besichtung einer Fabrik ganz in der Nähe des Unglücksortes an. Eigentlich zog es Yugi nicht dahin. Es erinnerte ihn nur an glückliche Zeiten, die eh nicht wieder kommen würden. Aber er kam um die Inspektion nicht drum herum. Er hatte sie bis zum Schluss aufgeschoben. Immer wieder Gründe gefunden, die scheinbar wichtiger waren. </p><p>Jetzt stand er schwer schluckend in der flirrenden Hitze.<br/>Zu sehr erinnerte ihn alles an damals. <br/>Selbst die Luft roch wie damals.<br/>Ein Hauch aus Meer, gepaart mit Lotus.</p><p>Er versuchte zu lächeln.<br/>Es misslang.<br/>Also setzte er eine unbeteiligte Miene auf. Hoffte, dass die Menschen das nicht als unhöfliche empfanden. Denn ein Lächeln würde ihn an diesem Ort selbst noch nach zwei Jahren einfach zu viel Kraft kosten. </p><p>Mit halben Ohr lauschte er den stolzen Ausführungen des Vorarbeiters. <br/>Was ihm die Fabrik im Jahr brachte, das hatte er alles schon im Geschäftsbericht lesen können. </p><p>Plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.<br/>Seine Augen blieben an einer großen schlanken Gestalt hängen.<br/>Jede der Bewegungen war ihm vertraut. Bis ins kleinste Detail.<br/>Nur einer bewegte sich selbst noch bei den alltäglichsten Dingen so elegant. </p><p>Sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer. <br/>Kreideweiß starrte er den einen Arbeiter an der Stanzmaschine an.</p><p>Langsamen Schrittes, sich selbst kaum bewusst, dass sich seine Beine bewegten, machte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Immer näher an den besagten Arbeiter. </p><p>Das konnte nicht sein.<br/>Wie konnte das passieren?<br/>Was machte er hier?<br/>Warum war er nicht zurückgekehrt?<br/>Warum hatte er sie beide allein gelassen?<br/>Sie diesen Schmerzen ausgesetzt?</p><p>Am ganzen Körper bebend legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes. Brachte ihn dazu sich umzudrehen. <br/>Und blickte in einen erstaunten Saphir, versteckt hinter leicht getönten Gläsern. Das rechte Glas zugeklebt. </p><p>Das waren seine Gesichtszüge.<br/>Seine seidig braunen Haare. <br/>Seine feingeschnittenen Lippen.<br/>Die Grübchen, welche sich nur zeigten, wenn er wirklich herzhaft lachte. <br/>Die gerade geschnittene Nase. Und das klare blaue Auge. <br/>Nur einer hatte dieses Blau. </p><p>Er traute seinem Glück nicht über den Weg. <br/>Stumm hob er seine Hand und strich dem größeren mit zitternden und klammen Fingern über die braungebrannte Wange. </p><p>„Seto...“, wisperte er vorsichtig.<br/>Als habe er Angst, dass sich der Traum beim geringsten Wiederstand auflöst.</p><p>Doch seine Finger stießen auf warme Haut. <br/>Auf einen Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut. </p><p>„Du bist es ... wirklich...“ </p><p>Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. <br/>Ließen die Sicht verschwimmen. </p><p>Der Arbeiter indes zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch:</p><p>„Wer sind Sie?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dunkelheit.<br/>Er wanderte eine Zeitlang im tiefsten Dunkel.<br/>Danach kam der Schmerz. </p><p>Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper.<br/>Versuchte ihn aufzubrechen. </p><p>Und immer noch Dunkelheit.</p><p> </p><p>Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. <br/>Er konnte leichte Schemen ausmachen.<br/>Langsam klärte sich sein Blick. <br/>Doch sein Gesichtsfeld war eingeschränkt.</p><p>Und noch etwas war komisch.<br/>Er konnte sich an rein gar nichts aus seinem Leben erinnern.</p><p>Nichts. <br/>Ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier.  </p><p>Kein Namen. Keine Gesichter. Keine Orte. <br/>Absolut nichts.</p><p> </p><p>Die Ärzte erzählten ihm, dass er bei einer Explosion in einer Markthalle auf der Insel, welche unweit der Küste liegt, schwer verletzt worden war. Er und viele andere Verletzte seien aufs Festland überführt worden. Wegen der besseren medizinischen Versorgung.  </p><p>Einer der Händler hätte nicht richtig aufgepasst und schon sei die Gasleitung hochgegangen. Ihn hätte man schon ziemlich weit außerhalb des Explosionsradius gefunden. Doch sei er von umherfliegenden Trümmern getroffen worden. Diese hätten ihm das rechte Auge gekostet. Und ihm eine breite Narbe auf dem Rücken eingebracht. <br/>Doch er könne sich glücklich schätzen. <br/>Er sei schließlich mit dem Leben davon gekommen.</p><p> </p><p>Aber was war das für ein Leben?<br/>Wenn er nicht mal seinen Namen kannte? Sein Geburtsdatum? </p><p> </p><p>Im Krankenhaus konnte man ihm auch nicht weiter helfen. <br/>Er hätte keinerlei Papiere bei sich gehabt. <br/>Nicht mal ein Portemonnaie. <br/>Niemand hätte sich nach ihm erkundigt. <br/>Hätte eine Vermissten- Anzeige mit seiner Beschreibung gemacht. </p><p> </p><p>War er nur ein Dieb gewesen?<br/>Denn was sollte er sonst ohne Geldbörse in einer belebten Markthalle machen?</p><p> </p><p>Oder war er einer der Händler gewesen?<br/>Doch niemand auf der Insel konnte ihm wirklich weiter helfen. <br/>Einige Händler, welche ebenfalls lebend davon gekommen waren, meinten sich an ihn zu erinnern. Wie er mit ihnen knallhart um ihre Waren gefeilscht hatte. Also schien er schon mal kein Dieb gewesen zu sein.</p><p> </p><p>Aber wo kam er her?<br/>Wo waren seine Wurzeln?</p><p> </p><p>Unsicher fing er an sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. <br/>Besorgte sich einen Job in der nahegelegenen Fabrik.</p><p>Doch die Einsamkeit blieb.<br/>Er vertraute sich niemanden an. <br/>Blieb für sich. <br/>Erledigte seinen Job. </p><p>Er tappte zwar nicht mehr ziellos im Dunklen umher, doch ihn umgab ein dichtes Nebelgespinst. Er fühlte sich wie von weißer flauschiger Watte umgeben. Weich eingepackt. Gepolstert. Wie er sich auch drehte und wendete. Überall stieß er auf eine weiße, nachgiebige, undurchsichtige Wand. </p><p>Manchmal, des Nachts, wenn eine sanfte Bö durch sein Fenster hereinwehte. Die Vorhänge sich sanft hin und her wiegten. Und ihm der Wind des frischen Geruch des Meeres vorbeibrachte. Der Mond sich in seiner Wasserschüssel spiegelte und dem Wasser einen silbernen Glanz verlieh. Die Laken wegen der Hitze feucht an seinem Körper klebten. Da hatte er manchmal das Gefühl, dass sich der zähe Vorhang ein wenig anheben würde. Ihm gestatten würde, einen kleinen Blick hindurchzuwerfen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er dachte einen Zipfel in der Hand zu halten, senkte sich der dämpfende Nebel erneut über ihn. </p><p> </p><p>Tief in sich verspürte er Sehnsucht.<br/>Sehnsucht nach zärtlichen Finger, die ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn streichen. Nach einer sanften Umarmung. Lippen, die ihm liebevolle Worte ins Ohr flüstern. Jemand der sich an ihn schmiegte. </p><p> </p><p>Manchmal, wenn die Sonne unterging und der Himmel vom leuchtendem Orange über Zartrosa und gleißendem Blau in gedämpftes Lila überging, welches die kommende Nacht ankündigte, meinte er dem Violett auf besondere Art und Weise verbunden zu sein. Als müsse ihn die Farbe an Etwas... Jemand Wichtigen erinnern. Schwere Wehmut überkam ihn dann. Er fühlte sich hohl. Nicht ausgefüllt. Nicht vollständig. <br/>Warum nur konnte eine Farbe all dies in ihm auslösen? </p><p>Im Krankenhaus hatten sie ihm, angelehnt an Jule Vernes Roman, den Namen Nemo verpasst. Sie hatten recht: Er war ein Niemand. <br/>Ein Niemand ohne Vergangenheit. Ohne Zukunft.<br/>Denn wie konnte sich eine Zukunft ohne Vergangenheit entwickeln?</p><p>Die Ärzte wussten nicht, wie lang die Amnesie anhalten würde.<br/>Ob er jemals wieder zu sich finden würde. <br/>Vielleicht würde ein erneuter Schock zur Heilung führen?<br/>Vielleicht auch nicht. </p><p>Es blieb ihm also nur ein Leben im undurchdringlichen Weiß.<br/>Und selbstgewählter Einsamkeit.</p><p>Bis zu jenem Tag an dem ihn jemand mit zitternder Hand aus seinem Alltagstrott riss. Ihn aus tränenverhangenen Augen musterte. <br/>Augen, welche bittersüße Freude und ungläubiges Staunen ausdrückten.<br/>Augen, in deren unergründlichen Tiefen er ertrinken könnte.</p><p>Doch er kannte sie nicht.</p><p>Hilflos eine Augenbraue hochziehend erkundigte er sich:</p><p>„Wer sind Sie?“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Verwirrung.<br/>Das traf es eigentlich recht gut.</p><p>Scheu und Unsicherheit.</p><p>Er fühlte sich noch unsicherer als an seiner Stanzmaschine. </p><p>Die neuen Eindrücke. <br/>Alles überrannte ihn mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit.<br/>Alles stürzte auf ihn ein.<br/>Alles war neu für ihn.</p><p>Die Welt schien sich innerhalb weniger Jahre nochmals neu für ihn zu ordnen. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er ihr begegnen sollte. </p><p>Sollte er Yugi wirklich dankbar sein, dass jener ihn aus seiner gleichförmigen, aber dennoch überschaubaren, kleinen Welt geholt hatte?<br/>Das er ihn kannte?<br/>Das er ihn in die große, weite Welt zurückholte?<br/>Ihm Sachen erzählte, Dinge zeigte zu denen er überhaupt keine Beziehung zu haben schien? Zumindest nicht in seiner jetzigen Situation?</p><p>War er wirklich Leiter eines riesigen globalen Konzerns gewesen?<br/>War er wirklich so ein arroganter Kotzbrocken gewesen? <br/>Und was hat ihn wirklich mit Yugi verbunden?<br/>Schließlich hatte er dem Kleineren nach seinem angeblichen Ableben mit seiner Firma beerbt und ihm die Fürsorge für seinen kleinen Bruder anvertraut.</p><p>Aber wenn er wirklich so ein aalglatter Geschäftsmann gewesen war, warum hielten dann Mokuba und Yugi selbst jetzt noch zu ihm?<br/>Warum setzten sie sich dem Schmerz seines Nicht- Wissens aus?</p><p>Denn das es ihnen wehtat, konnte er in ihren Augen erkennen.<br/>Sie merkten es vielleicht selber nicht, denn er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn absichtlich verletzen wollten, doch wenn er vielleicht anders reagierte, als sein „altes Ich“, erkannte er ihren Schmerz. Es verletzte sie, dass er sich an die vielen kleinen Einzelheiten, die ihre Verbindung zueinander gestärkt hatte, nicht erinnern konnte.</p><p>Er wollte ja.</p><p>Er wollte ihnen nicht noch mehr Narben zufügen.<br/>Die Narbe, welche sein Tod den beiden zugefügt hatte, war bis jetzt noch nicht verheilt. Auch das konnte er in ihren Augen sehen.</p><p>Aber das feine Gespinst um seinen Geist blieb hartnäckig.</p><p>Nicht ein Riss.<br/>Nicht ein Hinweis. <br/>Nicht eine Unebenheit. </p><p>Nichts.</p><p>Nur undurchdringliches Weiß.</p><p> </p><p>Seine Freude wich langsam dem unbehaglichen Gefühl der Reue.</p><p>War es wirklich richtig gewesen ihn dort wegzuholen?<br/>Ihn mit Informationen aus seinem „alten“ Leben zu überschütten? In der <br/>Hoffnung, dass vielleicht eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit den Schleier um sein Gedächtnis zum reißen bringen könnte? Ihn wieder zurückbringen könnte?</p><p>War es purer Egoismus gewesen, der ihn dazu getrieben hatte Seto aus seiner kleinen behaglichen Welt zu reißen? Wohlwissend, was für eine Welt ihn außerhalb seines kleinen tropischen Paradieses erwarten würde?</p><p>Oder einfach nur das Sehnen nach ein bisschen Wärme?<br/>Das Sehnen nach Seto, dem er sein Herz mit in den leeren Sarg gelegt hatte? In der Hoffnung, dass es ihn erreichen würde, egal wo er sich  befinden würde?</p><p>Wäre es nicht barmherziger gewesen, den unbekannten stillen Arbeiter an seiner Maschine zu lassen, anstatt ihn mit hierher zu zerren? </p><p>Er wusste, dass Seto nichts dafür konnte, dennoch versetzte es ihm erneut einen Stich, wenn ihm deutlich bewusst wurde, dass Seto sich an nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, erinnerte. </p><p>Das war einer der Gründe, warum er dem Größeren auch nichts über ihre Beziehung erzählt hatte. Auf sein neugieriges Nachbohren hatte er mit gut befreundet geantwortet. Er erkannte den Unglauben im Gesicht des Anderen. Denn wer übergab seine Firma und seinen Bruder nur einem guten Freund?</p><p>Er verzerrte sich geradezu nach einer Berührung Setos. <br/>Er wollte wieder seine Nähe spüren.<br/>Ganz nah. Ganz tief.<br/>Für immer.</p><p>Doch er hatte Angst.<br/>Angst, dass ihm die Berührungen seines Geliebten fremd vorkommen würden. Nicht mehr bekannt. Auseinandergelebt. </p><p>Angst, dass Seto sich ihm nur nährte, weil er meinte es ihm zu schulden. <br/>Schließlich wären sie vor der ganzen Sache ein Paar gewesen.</p><p>Doch das wollte er nicht. <br/>Er wollte keine mechanischen Berührungen, geboren aus Pflichtbewusstsein.</p><p>Das führte dazu, dass er sich einsam fühlte. <br/>Einsamer als vorher.</p><p>Denn vorher hatte er die Gewissheit gehabt, Seto nicht mehr nahe kommen zu können. Nun hatte er ihn wieder. Doch die Kluft war größer denn je. </p><p> </p><p>Er stand hier an seinem Grab.<br/>Das es sich hierbei um sein Grab handelte, war eine unbestreitbare Tatsache. Die Ärzte hatten auf seinen Wunsch eine Genanalyse durchgeführt und ihm bestätigt, was er tief in seinem Innern eigentlich schon wusste: Er war Seto Kaiba. </p><p>Er hätte diesen Test nicht mehr gebraucht. <br/>Dafür las er zuviel in Yugi und Mokuba.<br/>Denn ihre Herzen hatten ihn längst wieder erkannt. </p><p>Doch erkannte sein Herz auch sie?<br/>Würde es ihm irgendwann sagen, was er für die Beiden empfunden hatte?</p><p>Sie halfen ihm sich in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden. <br/>Eine Welt, in der anscheinend jeder ihn kannte. <br/>Nur er niemanden.</p><p>Es war schon ein komischen Gefühl an seinem eigenen Grab zu stehen.<br/>Das ließ einem eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagen.</p><p>Wieder war es eine Hand an seiner Schulter die ihn aus seinen Überlegungen riss. Doch diesmal war sie alt und konnte kräftig zulangen. <br/>Der Friedhofswärter wollte ihm etwas zeigen.</p><p>Warum auch nicht?<br/>Er hatte nichts zu verlieren.</p><p>Während sie gingen, erzählte ihm der alte Mann, dass er vor mehr als vier Jahren hier an einem der Gräber den jetzigen Vorstand von Kaiba Corp. in seine Arme geschlossen hatte. Versucht hatte, ihm Trost zu spenden. Halt. </p><p>Dem alten Mann, sei bei diesem Bild beinah die Tränen gekommen.<br/>Und er hätte sich gehütet etwas davon der Presse zu sagen. <br/>Schließlich lebte Kaiba von seinem Ruf als unnahbarer Rüpel. Doch habe es ihm gezeigt, dass selbst ein Eisklotz wie Kaiba zu großen Gefühlen fähig wär’. Und vielleicht würde jener Ort seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen... </p><p>Der Wärter blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn jetzt.</p><p>Er sah sich um.</p><p>Sein Blick blieb an einer großen marmornen Engelstatue hängen. <br/>Liebevoll lächelnd, die gewaltigen Schwingen schützend ausgebreitet, stand sie inmitten der Gräber. </p><p>Was?<br/>Was verbarg dieser Engel?<br/>Was würde er ihm verraten, wenn er sprechen könnte?</p><p>Unwohlsein stieg in ihm auf. <br/>Stechende Kopfschmerzen kündigten sich an.<br/>Zwangen ihn, sein Auge zu schließen. <br/>Das Licht wurde zu grell. </p><p>Die Hände an den Schläfen sank er die Knie.<br/>Mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens nahm der Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu. <br/>Die helfende Hand des alten Mannes bekam er nicht mit. <br/>Dafür konzentrierte er sich zu sehr auf den schweren Vorhang in seinem Kopf. Durch den Schmerz begann dieser zu wanken. Er müsste nur mehr Kraft aufbringen, um auch hindurch zuspähen. Es würde ihm jetzt gelingen. Das wusste er. Er müsste nur noch die Kraft finden...</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~</p><p>Yugi- bleich, abgemagert, geschafft, mehr tot als lebendig- vor dem Grab seines Großvaters. Dem einzigen Menschen, den er noch auf Erden gehabt hatte. Dem er bis zur letzten Minute beigestanden hatte. </p><p>Der Anblick zeriss ihn.<br/>Blutete sein Herz. </p><p>Obwohl höchst unpassend, überbrückte er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen.<br/>Nahm den Kleineren fest in seine Arme. </p><p>Es war sonst niemand mehr hier. <br/>Die anderen Trauergäste hatten sich längst schon zurückgezogen. <br/>Nur noch sie und jener Marmorengel.<br/>Doch dieser würde ihr Geheimnis hüten.<br/>Dessen war er sich sicher.</p><p>Durch die dünne Jacke hindurch spürte er die Knochen.<br/>Die Trauer hatte Yugi vom Essen abgehalten. <br/>Er bestand aus nicht mehr wie Haut und Knochen.</p><p>Der zarte Körper bebte. <br/>Vor Trauer. Vor Erschöpfung. </p><p>Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde seinem Großvater folgen. <br/>Das spürte er. <br/>Doch wie konnte er dem Kleineren beistehen?<br/>Ihm neuen Lebensmut geben?</p><p>Bevor er wusste, was er machte, streiften seine Lippen liebevoll die Stirn des Jüngeren. Seine Hände umschlossen das spitze Gesicht und zwang es zu ihm aufzusehen. </p><p>Dunkelviolette Augen verhakten sich in seinen Saphiren. <br/>Er hätte ewig so stehen können, wenn nicht jene erschreckende Leere in ihnen gewesen wäre. Jene stumpfe Mattigkeit.</p><p>Leise entschlüpften ihm die Worte, die ihm schon seit Monaten auf der Seele brannten: „Ich liebe dich.“</p><p>Da keinerlei Reaktion zu erkennen war, wiederholte er sich:</p><p>„Ich liebe dich.“</p><p>Um deutlicher zu werden, strich er behutsam über die Lippen des Anderen. </p><p>Als er wieder aufblickte, hatte Yugi immer noch nicht reagiert. <br/>Unbeweglich wie die Statue stand er in seinen Armen. <br/>Doch die Augen sprachen eine ganz eigene Sprache.<br/>Zeigten den Wunsch nach Mehr. <br/>Nach Liebe, Geborgenheit, Wärme. <br/>Die Gewissheit, nicht ganz allein zu sein.</p><p>Sanft bettete er den Kopf des Kleineren an seiner Schulter. <br/>Wisperte ihm Versprechungen ins Ohr. <br/>Versprechen, von denen er inzwischen jedes einzelne gebrochen hatte.<br/>Wenn auch unwissentlich.</p><p>~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Yugi stand am Fenster.<br/>Starrte hinaus in den späten Nachmittag. </p><p>Eigentlich sollte er noch einige Akten durcharbeiten, doch seine Gedanken machten sich immer wieder selbstständig.</p><p>Langsam beugte er sich vor und schließlich lehnten eine Hand und seine Stirn am kühlen Glas. Die Augen geschlossen.<br/>Tränen hatte er schon lange keine mehr.</p><p>Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch die Kraft aufbringen konnte so weiter zu machen wie bisher. Er wusste es nicht.</p><p>Er merkte nur, wie die Finsternis ihre gierigen Finger nach ihm ausstreckte. Alles vergessenbringende und trostspendende Finsternis.</p><p> </p><p>Starke Arme umfingen ihn von hinten. <br/>Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an ihn.</p><p>Unbewusst lehnte er sich in die wohlbekannte Umarmung.</p><p>Bis ihm nach zwei, drei Sekunden klar wurde, was er da eigentlich machte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blinzelte in einen vergnügt blitzenden Saphir.  </p><p>Gegen seinen Willen hob sich seine Hand und strich sanft über die Augenklappe des Größeren.</p><p>„Ich bin wieder da.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>